


A Good Start

by ShoeUntied



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Language, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: Ssshhh. Yuri’s dirtly little secret is that when he’s pining he reads fanfiction of himself and his best friend... friend with benefits?... boyfriend? Whatever they are to each other, Yuri hopes Otabek plays along when he gets a bright idea.





	A Good Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems/gifts).



 

 **Hey what’s frottage?** Yuri’s hands were definitely not shaking as he sent the text at 10 in the morning, well it was 10 for him. Otabek was taking too long to reply. _Shit_!

 **Jesus Yura I’m out jogging and nearly broke my neck**  
Yuri was too busy laughing like a hyena to send a sorry before he got a second text.  
**Google much?**

**Sorry I saw the word and thought you could tell me  
Talk in a bit?**

**Sure**

Yuri had already finished his jog on his day off from training. He always found the cold winter air refreshing, especially after the cloying heat of Lilia’s house. Earlier in the year he had claimed the finished room in the basement as his bedroom. But still the rest of the house was too warm for his liking.

He had been thinking of Otabek during his jog and despite the cold temperature, or perhaps because of it, he had come back from his jog with a half chub. Leaving his hair tied up high, he rinsed off in the shower and dashed to his room to slide the chain lock he had installed himself on the inside of his door. Lilia would never allow a locked door in her house but to keep her from walking in on him at any time, this seemed like a compromise in Yuri’s mind.

He woke up his laptop and opened an incognito window. He didn’t need a bookmark or his internet history to know where he was going. He had the site name memorized, although he rarely visited it. He was so paranoid of anyone finding out. He typed **archiveships.com/altskyangles** , backspaced and fixed **angels**.  
  
He was met with a “25/3596 tagged altsky.” The internet was fucking ridiculous man. He had a fine imagination for a 17 year old but sometimes the pining got too desperate and he turned to the internet for visual stimulation. He’d stumbled across the Angel’s stories one night searching for images of his friend. The stimulation might not be visual but it _was_ blessedly explicit.

Sometimes too explicit. Most of the stories, mysteriously, were in English. And while he knew enough to read a short story that took him thirty to forty five minutes to read, he had quickly learned that if he didn’t already know a word in the warning tags it was just more wise to keep scrolling. This morning he had come across a story that looked promising, he thought he even recognized the author’s handle, but that one word was too unknown for him to trust clicking on it. He normally would have just asked almighty Google but just last night—oh shit, had that been so recently—he had read a short story about sexting and was momentarily inspired.

And now he sat, waiting. His mind wandered thinking about Otabek stepping into the shower, already glistening with sweat from his jog, rivulets running down those perfectly flexing biceps as he ran his hands through his slicked hair. Drops of water clinging to his lashes and making them darker. In his mind the water droplets became beads of cum clinging to his lashes, a blissful smile on his cum-streaked lips like he’d finally gotten what he’d been waiting for.

The phone on the bed in front of him lit up with a new text message. Reaching for it, he realized he’d been stroking himself. _Shit_. He hadn’t known he was doing that.

**So  
Frottage  
Should I even ask where you saw this word?**

Yuri grinned to himself while typing  
 **Nope** [angel emoji] **just tell me what it is and if you wanna do it to me**

They’d fooled around whenever they were in the same place at the same time. Even had sex once near the end of his off-season visit to Almaty. In the two years they’d been — friends? together? fuck buddies? boyfriends? Hell, Yuri didn’t know what to call them. He just knew he liked hanging out with Otabek. And talking to Otabek. And touching Otabek. He knew Otabek was his friend and wouldn’t judge him for asking him about a sex act he didn’t know what the word meant. Otabek was taking too long to answer.

**We’ve actually done it a lot. When our cocks rub together. Usually while we’re kissing.**

Yuri’s moan disturbed Potya’s nap and she made a _brrrrrrra_ sound that ended in a higher pitch like a question, then returned her chin to her paws. Stroking himself in earnest now, he thought about a particular favorite instance of _frottage_. (The word had reward receptors in his brain already.) He decided to tell Otabek what he was thinking of.

**Like the morning of the fa in Paris  
*FS**

**You mean when you’d let me kiss you but wouldn’t let me touch you yet  
But you couldn’t resist backing me against a brick wall in a deserted hallway and rubbing your body against mine  
And you wouldn’t touch me either so your arms were shaking with the effort to keep your palms flat on the bricks**

Yuri was loving this. They’d never texted this way before but he was terribly glad Otabek had picked up what he’d laid down. But Otabek wasn’t done.

**And then you lost your goddamn mind when I turned the tables on you**

Not for the first time, Yuri was glad his own room was so far removed from the rest of the rooms in the house. When he realized how loud that last moan was he put his phone down to reach over and turn up the music he had playing from his laptop. One of Beka’s mixes, of course.

He grabbed the bottle of lube that lay beside his laptop, careful to only get it on one hand, and went back to stroking himself. When he picked up his phone again Beka was still going.

**I thiught for sure someome was gong to come see wat all the noise was**

Yuri squeezed tight and slowed to reign himself in just a bit. A knowing grin on his lips at the deterioration of Otabek’s spelling. He was not about to play this coy.

**Holy shit are you touching yourself cause I am**

The suspense of the reply was nearly driving him insane when his screen lit up with

**R u telling meto tuch myself?**

Whoa. Otabek wasn’t just picking it up, he was running with it. Yuri wasn’t sure if he knew how to do this but that had never stopped him from learning on the fly before. And it sure as hell wasn't going to stop him now.

**Yes**

**Where** came the immediate reply.

 **Your cock** was off course the obvious answer, which made him backspace before sending to type out  
**Your chest  
Thumb at your nipples and think about my tongue instead  
Don’t touch your cock yet**

**But I want to**

Yuri could practically hear Otabek’s voice purring in his ear and a shiver ran down his spine.

**You can’t touch until I tell you  
I luv the way yourwhole body rithes when I bite your nipples Pinch It HARD**

**Feels gooood wat next  
Can I touch mu cock now**

Yuri loved that Otabek was doing whatever he told him to do. Well, presumably. But he didn’t see any reason Otabek wouldn’t be doing exactly what he was relaying to Yuri.

**Yuuuura please kitten may I touch my cock**

When that lit up his screen Yuri couldn’t resist what he’d been delaying and teasing himself with. He reached down and slipped a finger in his ass. With his other hand he managed to type out  
**Yes touch and make it tight**

Just as Yuri was slipping in a second finger, enjoying the stretch and slight burn and slightly fuller feeling, imagining Otabek prepping him, the bubble popped up in his screen  
**Like your ass**

 **Yea** was all he could manage to reply. But Otabek was thankfully able to type more.

 **Can’t wait to get in that ass**  
and then a moment later  
**U gon cum w me**

Yuri made him wait just a little longer while he climbed his high. He felt himself reaching the precipice and was just able to type out  
**Now**  
before switching over to his camera to take several poorly framed stills of himself from the chest down while he came.

When he came back down, still catching his breath, he found he had managed two action shots that weren’t blurry. He immediately sent them to Otabek along with a third of the aftermath. The latter managed to be much better in composition.

Yuri cleaned himself up while he waited for them to swoop away.

**Holy shit Yura. I can’t have that on my phone.You’re still 17.**

Yuri chuckled to himself and shook his head.

**Aoc is 16 in Russia Beks**

**Oh yeah. I already deleted. Resend those please.** [heart eyes emoji] **Wanna look at them later.**

 

 


End file.
